prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Kane
Glenn Thomas Jacobs (Madrid, 26 de abril de 1967) é um lutador de wrestling profissional espanhol, trabalha para a WWE no programa Raw com o nome de ringue Kane. Carreira Jacobs já lutou na WWE sob vários nicknames: Isaac Yankem era um dentista que apareceu em 1995; interpretou Diesel em 1996 substituindo Kevin Nash; como Kane (a sua personagem mais conhecida) em 1997 tirando a vitória de seu meio-irmão (fictício) The Undertaker contra Shawn Michaels, então sua feud se estendeu o ano todo. Undertaker se recusou a lutar com seu sangue, então após uma curta parceria Kane deu a vitória ao Shawn Michaels novamente, mas valendo o título da WWF no Royal Rumble de 1998, depois do combate, Kane e Paul Bearer prenderam Undertaker em um caixão e colocaram fogo, mas Taker voltou para se vingar, daí em diante a feud durou até o Unforgiven em 1998 numa Inferno Match, mais tarde foi revelado que Kane foi o resultado de uma união entre a mãe do Undertaker e Paul Bearer, empregado da casa funerária dos pais do Undertaker. Em 1999 o Kane juntou-se a corporação. Ele eventualmente virou face quando foi traído pela membro da corporação Chyna e expulso da facção. Logo em seguida Kane formou uma tag team com X-Pac. Aí começou a ter uma voz eletrônica, mas X-Pac voltou aos DX, mais tarde derrotou X-Pac e sofreu uma lesão onde teve que descansar durante um mês. Na volta se juntou a Undertaker para derrotar os McMahon-Helmsley, mais tarde virou heel e atacou o Undertaker, logo o Taker venceu e arrancou a máscara do Kane. Mais tarde formaram a dupla de tag tem Brothers of Destruction e no decorrer do ano eles tiveram feuds com Edge e Christian, com o Rikishi e o Haku e os Two-ManPower Trip. Enquanto feudava com os Two-Man Power Trip o Kane derrotou Triple H no Judgment Day de 2001 ganhando assim o título de Campeão Intercontinental. Mais tarde perdeu o Título para o A-Train num episódio da Smackdown devido a uma interferência do Diamond Dallas Page. Durante a invasão, o Kane e Undertaker tiveram uma feud com Diamond Dallas Page e com Chris Canyon depois do Page começar a perseguir a mulher de Undertaker, Sara. A feud culminou no SummerSlam de 2001 quando o Kane e Taker derrotaram o Dallas Page e o Canyon numa Hell in a Cell match resultando nestes se tornarem Campeões de Tag Team da WWF e da WCW. Os Brothers of Destruction derrotaram os Kronik no Unforgiven 2001 e também participaram no combate tradicional da Survivor Series 2001 pela Team WWF. Em 2002 Kane começou uma feud com Kurt Angle, na qual ele perdeu um combate na Wrestlemania XIX. No dia 25 de Março de 2002 a WWF foi dividida em duas "brands", Raw e Smackdown, onde os Brothers of Destruction foram ambos sorteados para a RAW. Kane ia começar uma feud com a nWo, mas rasgou o biceps. Kane regressou para uma renomeada WWF, a WWE. Em Outubro de 2002, Kane começou uma feud com Triple H, conduzindo a um combate no No Mercy 2002 no qual ambos estavam cansados. Nas semanas que se seguiram, Triple H aclamou que alguns anos antes Kane tinha tido um relacionamento com uma tal de Katie Vick. E em seguida disse que ela tinha morrido num acidente de carros, com Kane dirigindo e disse também que Kane estuprou o seu corpo depois. Triple H mais tarde mostrou uma montagem de Kane a cometer o ato. No entanto a filmagem não foi parada a tempo e viu-se Triple H (vestido de Kane) simulando o ato num manequim num caixão. Esta storyline foi muito impopular entre os fãs e foi interrompida antes do combate pelos títulos. Triple H derrotou Kane no No Mercy unificando assim os títulos, tendo a partir de então passado a lutar sem a máscara, após perder o combate contra Triple H. Quando Kane começou a sua carreira no WWF e depois um pedaço do WWE ele era conhecido como The Big Red Machine (Por causa de sua máscara vermelha e preta). Recentemente Kane foi campeão do ECW, ganhando de Chavo Guerrero na WrestleMania XXIV numa luta que durou apenas 8 segundos, e o perdendo para Mark Henry no Night of Champions numa Triple threat match. Kane voltou para a RAW no draft de 2008 para brigar pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Recorde Glen tem o recorde de ter participado 12 vezes do Royal Rumble e também mantém o recorde de maior número de eliminações em um único Royal Rumble. Foram 11 eliminações. No wrestling thumb|right|Kane mascarado *'Finishers' :*'Como Kane' ::*'Chokeslam from Hell' ::*'Tombstone Piledriver' (raramente) ::*'Double Chokeslam' (com Undertaker ou The Big Show) ::*'Falling Powerbomb' (até 2002) :*'Como Isaac Yankem DDS.' ::*'DDS' (DDT) :*'Como Diesel' ::*Jacknife Powerbomb *'Ataques Secundários'' :*Flying Clothesline :*Big Boot :*Variações de Powerslam ::*Tilt-a-Whirl ::*Sidewalk ::*Running :*Leg Drop :*Low Dropkick Campeonatos e prêmios *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team do Ano (1999) - com X-Pac :*PWI o colocou como 4º dos 500 melhores wrestlers durante a PWI 500 de 2011. *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' :*SMW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Al Snow *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' :*WWF Championship (1 vez) :*World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) :*WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (9 vezes) - com Mankind (2), X-Pac (2), The Undertaker (2), The Hurricane (1), Rob Van Dam (1) e Big Show (1) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Big Show (1) e Daniel Bryan (1) :*ECW Championship (1 vez) :*WCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com The Undertaker :*Oitavo Triple Crown Champion :*3º Grand Slam Champion :*WWE 24/7 Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Most Overrated (2010) :*Worst Feud of the Year (2002) vs. Triple H :*Worst Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Shane McMahon :*Worst Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Matt Hardy e Lita :*Worst Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Big Daddy V :*Worst Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Rey Mysterio :*Worst Feud of the Year (2010) vs. Edge :*Worst Gimmick (1996) como Fake Diesel :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2001) com The Undertaker vs. KroniK no Unforgiven Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com *Perfil no OWW Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling